Coctel of love Ȳ
by sakura-haruno14
Summary: Ser millonaria, famosa y estar a la moda es lo que toda adolescente desearía tener. Ahora bien cuando todos tus pasos son seguidos por una psicópata, muchos de tus secretos mas oscuros podrían salir a la luz…
1. capítulo 1: tienes un mensaje

**_Coctel of love_**

**Ser millonaria, famosa y estar a la moda es lo que toda adolescente desearía tener. Ahora bien cuando todos tus pasos son seguidos por una psicópata, muchos de tus secretos mas oscuros podrían salir a la luz… "Cuidado Sakura, podrías ser destronada en cualquier momento… I se acerca" (Personajes de Naruto sumergidos en la serie gossip girl).**

**Puntos aclaratorios:**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Kishi *O*. **

**Este fic va a tener a los personajes de Naruto, con una base de lo que es el mundo de gossip girl (serie estadounidense de la que soy fanática *O*).**

**Sin más que decir dejo el primer capitulo.**

_**Capítulo 1: "tienes un mensaje"**_

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Asisto a la escuela de elite el "konoha high school". Allí soy un verdadero ícono de la moda, y la denominada reina de la escuela. Les parecerá algo estúpido, pero es regla que siempre halla una reina en el instituto. Mi mejor amiga me abandonó el año pasado por razones desconocidas, no respondió por entonces mis llamadas ni mis mensajes por facebook. Y con el tiempo deje de buscar señales de vida de parte de ella. Además, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme: mi compromiso con mi novio, Naruto Uzumaki. Nuestros padres son amigos de toda la vida, por lo que desde que tenemos memoria, somos novios. Actualmente deseo pasar la relación a "otro nivel", pero siempre por alguna u otra circunstancia, no se puede. Naruto es dulce, amable, gracioso un poco alborotado y quizá algo torpe. Tiene un único defecto: su mejor amigo Sasuke. Sasuke es todo lo contrario a Naruto: Serio, descortés, mujeriego, poco atento, solitario y, para rematarla, llama hacer negocios, ser el dueño de un sucio cabaret. No es que realmente me importe, pero es como si quisiera robarme a Naruto, todo el tiempo están juntos. Simplemente es detestable. O si Sasuke es en exceso arrogante, lo confieso yo también lo soy, pero solo un poco. Mi fiesta de compromiso será la semana que viene no puedo estar mas emocionada. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué comprometerse a los 17? Ohhh, ¿les había contado que tenía 17? Ja, lo siento suelo hablar mucho. Amo a Naruto y no importa que tengamos solo 17, llevamos como 10 años de novios. Realmente es el tiempo suficiente para pasar a otro nivel de relación: en todos los sentidos.

Era una mañana gris, que anunciaba próximas lluvias. Debí imaginarme que el clima se relacionaba con las no muy gratas noticias que estaba por recibir. Apenas salí de mi casa en mi limusina, recibí un mensaje de la estúpida chimentera barata de la escuela. Se me paró el corazón al leerlo. **"Mensaje exclusivo para S, I ha sido vista arribando la ciudad, cuidado podrías perder el trono, y quizá algo más…"** Ahora era seguro que toda la escuela se estaba enterando del mismo modo. El mensaje venia acompañado por una foto. Definitivamente era ella: mi amiga rubia que hacía tanto no veía.

Sugerencia, si jamás oiste de gossip girl, puedes leer un resumen de lo que es, aunque no te preocupes mi fic no sera tal cual la serie, sino sería aburrido.

El primer capítulo es a modo de introducción simplemente. Espero que les guste, entre mañana y pasado pondre un capítulo más largo prometido ;)

PD: Soy una persona muuuuuy vaga que hacía mucho que no escribia pero prometo comprometerme con esto lo prometo! saludos!


	2. capítulo 2: el regreso de Ino

_**Coctel of love**_

**Ser millonaria, famosa y estar a la moda es lo que toda adolescente desearía tener. Ahora bien cuando todos tus pasos son seguidos por una psicópata, muchos de tus secretos mas oscuros podrían salir a la luz… "Cuidado Sakura, podrías ser destronada en cualquier momento… I se acerca" (Personajes de Naruto sumergidos en la serie gossip girl).**

**Puntos aclaratorios:**

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del maravilloso Kishi *O*. **

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, más extenso que el primero, recien salidito del horno. Espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier crítica constructiva, ayuda.**

**Algo que no aclaré en el anterior capítulo. Esto es un sasusaku principalmente, y en segunda instancia naruhina. Y más alejadamente hay otras parejas que mejor sean surprises :D**

_**Capítulo 2: "El regreso de Ino"**_

Estaba por llegar al instituto, y aún estaba en estado de shock por la noticia del celular. Era imposible que haya vuelto, ni su madre me quiso decir donde se encontraba. Lo se sonaba egoísta por mi parte, pero me abandonó una vez, podría volver a pasar, y las cosas marchaban genial sin ella. ¡Podrá ser mi mejor amiga pero maldita sea siempre quiera o no complica las cosas! Ella es la segura, la divina, la que encaja perfectamente en todos lados, y lo admito yo encajo perfectamente en todos lados porque actualmente poseo el poder de chantaje mas grande en todo el mundo. Ahora bien, ¿Por qué volvió? Gran misterio, ni siquiera se por que se fue.

-¿Señorita desea bajar del auto o quiere que la lleve a otro lado?-

-¡No! … Ósea si, si Piers, ya mismo bajo- Y le lance una de mis sonrisas forzadas. Jamás se me daba bien esto de interactuar casualmente con otros.

Apenas puse un pie en la escuela, y todos, con sus celulares en las manos comenzaron a mirarme descaradamente. Empecé a sentir nauseas. Maldita reina **"C" **por su culpa mi día sería terrible.

Y ahí mismo estaba el, Naruto, con su hermosa sonrisa de lado observándome. Estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes de la entrada al instituto.

-Que onda Sakura-Chan ¿Cómo te trata el día?- Dijo el rubio.

-O si realmente bien, que se puede decir… Oh no espantosamente mal ¿que demonios hace el aquí?- Dije lo más calmada posible al observar al pelinegro con su porte arrogante.

-Oh divina estudio aquí, no es mi culpa que mi compañía no te sea grata- Dijo con su sonrisa de lado.

-Que más da, ¿Qué tu no tienes vida? Digo este donde él este, tu tienes que estar- Dije apuntando hacía Naruto.

-No se si me entiendes molesta, aunque odie admitirlo somos amigos y pasamos rato juntos. Se que tus celos vienen porque el prefiere estar conmigo que contigo pero…-

-oh si claro, con tu gran poder de conversación esta claro porque prefiere tu compañía. Preferiría tener de amigo a un simio que a ti… con todo el respeto no- y de nuevo una sonrisa falsa adornando el insulto.

-por lo menos no lloro todo el tiempo, no hablo como un tipo ni solo se tirar sonrisitas falsas. Admítelo si Naruto te dejara, no serias capas de conquistar a nadie más-

- Oh si por lo menos tengo un novio-

-pues claro yo no deseo un novio…-

-Hola si que tal me llamo Naruto… ¡Y TODAVIA ESTOY AQUÍ! ¿Qué no podrían por solo un momento no pelear?

-Okey me voy a la salida ven a casa a comer ramen y…- dije calmadamente.

-Le prometí al teme ir a ayudarlo con unos papeles importantes de su negocio amor…-

-¡Manejar un cabaret no es un negocio!- Ya comenzaba a enfurecerme. Toda esta mierda me estaba molestando mas aun que la noticia sobre la vuelta de Ino.

-Ey molesta ¿Acaso no viste que vuelve tu amiguita?- La mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornaba el rostro del pelinegro.

-Claro, la "Reina C" se molestó en mandarme un mensajito personal-

-¿Piensas hacer algo?-

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa?- le plante un beso corto a Naruto en los labios y empecé a marcharme de ahí lo más rápido posible. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, incluso me asqueaba y daba nauseas. Por supuesto hablo del maldito pelinegro.

-Adiós reina S, o debería decir "ex reina s".

Susurre un débil ojala te pudras Uchiha y corrí hacía mi clase.

* * *

><p>-¡Sakura!- Sonaron dos voces a coro.<p>

-Buenos días…- dije algo agitada.

-¿Es la nueva onda correr una maratón antes de venir a la escuela?- Dijo Temari, una chica rubia con cuatro coletas.

-¿es la nueva onda decir tantas tonterías juntas?-

-woauu que agresivas estamos hoy…-

-Si, solo un poco es que…-

-¿Es que qué?- Dijo la otra chica, Hinata, pelo azul muy largo, buen cuerpo y ojos color del cielo.

-¡No soporto más al Uchiha! ¡Quiero destruirlo y como sea! ¡Pero que sea ya por el amor de dios!-

-Porque tanta desesperación reinita- dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-Ja, muy graciosa, es cuestión de piel simplemente ¡lo odio!-

-Cambiando de tema te enteraste que…-empezó Hinata.

-¡No lo digas!- exclame.

-¡Sakura por favor ya es hora de que asumas que tienes que volver a reconstruir esa relación!- exclamo la rubia.

-¡NONONONONO! No quiero…-Me sentía fatal tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de romper algo. Podría probar con la cabeza de Uchiha…Empezaba a sonarme tentadora la idea…

-Euuu…-Hinata chasqueo los dedos delante de mí y me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Sakura, no sabes que le paso a Ino, deja de ser tan resentida…- empezó Temari

-Puede… puede que le haya pasado algo malo y no halla podido contarte…-empezó Hinata.

-Al diablo con todo eso soy la mejor amiga, debería haber contactado conmigo aunque sea para decirme "hola si estoy bien no te necesito más"- Dije rodando mis ojos.

-Sakura escucha…-quiso empezar Temari.

-No tú escucha… Ella me dejo tirada cuando más la necesitaba y ni se preocupó por mí. La llame, busque por cielo y tierra por ella y no fue capaz de dar señales de vida… termino todo tipo de amistad que teníamos- Dije al borde del colapso nervioso, y bueno si quizá al borde del llanto.

-Ahora tu escúchame a mi, si que eres débil y ñoña…-Dijo sonriendo altaneramente Sasuke apareciendo por detrás.

-Porque no te vas un poquito a la…-

-¿Mierda? Gracias por invitarme a tomar el te a tu casa esta tarde será un placer-Sonrió burlonamente.

-Creo que deberías informarte antes de jugar tan vil mente con lo que sienten las personas. Que tú carezcas totalmente de sentimientos no quiere decir que el resto no los posea-. Y me marche hacia dentro del aula con lágrimas amenazando salir.

Fue un baldazo de agua fría para el Uchiha, que me observo entrar, sin poder moverse del lugar. Mis amigas en cambio, entraron al salón detrás de mí, justo cuando estaba sonando la campana.

* * *

><p>La mañana transcurría con normalidad. Lo máximo que ocurrió fue que Naruto se saco una B y empezó a lloriquear diciendo que era el día más feliz de su vida. Luego ante mi mirada asesina, aclaro que porque todavía no se había comprometido, que seguramente ese sería el día mas feliz de su vida. Temari estuvo toda la clase peleandose con el vago de Nara que apenaz si le prestaba atención. Hinata se sentó lejos nuestro con su primo, el cual era más callado y solitario que cualquier persona que jamás alla visto.<p>

Cuando salimos de clase, había pancartas con la foto de Ino pegadas en todas ellas. Maldita sea sus estúpidos club de fans estaban volviendo. En sí, la estúpida de Ino estaba volviendo. Que podía saber ella de todo lo que me pasaba si habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin vernos ni hablar. Se que sonaba egoísta, pero si ella realmente necesitaba ayuda, me hubiese gustado y más que seguro la ayudaba.

Y ahí enfrente de mí estaba ella… esperando en la puerta del director. Maldita sea quería volver a cursar en esta escuela. Se giró y me noto.

-Sakura yo…-

-No quiero escucharte. ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Qué lo sientes? ¿Qué no fue queriendo? ¿Qué volviste ya y estas arrepentida? No sé, ¿que cuento te inventarás ahora? Porque ya no vas a poder fingir que el perro te comió la tarea como cuando éramos chicas. Ino Yamanaka esta fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Eres una mentirosa- intente darme vuelta y seguir mi camino pero ella seguía gritándome desde la distancia.

-Se lo de tu padre y lo siento solo que estaba en un internado y no podía comunicarme ni siquiera con mama y…-

-¿por qué no te ahorras tus estúpidas excusas? No quiero hablar de lo de mi padre y menos contigo ¡entiéndelo! ¡Sal de mi vida!- exclame a grito pelado.

Un por favor susurrante salió de mi boca. Parecía un lamento quería llorar lo necesitaba, pero me había prometido ser fuerte.

-Maldita sea Sakura, yo era la que maldecía la mala de las dos ¿que mierda te ha pasado?- exclamó mi "ex" amiga levantando las cejas.

-la gente cambia Ino entiéndelo- y me marche de allí antes de largarme a llorar.

Ninguna de las dos llego a visualizar el celular que nos tomaba una foto muy cerca. Daba igual, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían.

Una hora mas tarde un mensajito por celular rondaba en toda Konoha High School.

**"¿Adivinen quien quiere volver a Konoha? Si, nada menos que la rubia renegada. ¿Querrá ocupar el trono de reina de nuevo? Al parecer, S e I fueron vistas en la puerta del director discutiendo a gritos pelados. Cuidado chicas, o esto podría terminar en una escandalosa guerra de reinas. Siempre informándoles de todo, La Reina C".**

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado. Adios *O*<strong>


End file.
